Tony Stark's Unusual Love
by A Dueling Heart
Summary: IronMan saves a handsome blonde from drowning... or not
1. Chapter 1

A tail.

Where he had expected there to be legs was instead a tail.

If it wasn't for the stranger looking up at him with such innocent awe he just might have dropped him back in out of shock.

Shouldn't he drop him back in regardless?

Can they breathe out of water?

"Stark!" Hawkeye's voice broke through on the Comm line. "Is that what I think it is in your arms?"

"I... think... so."

IronMan sounded unsure of himself.

"Man of Iron! The water-woman has been brought to her knees. Our SHIELD brethren have taken her."

"Got it Thor."

"IronMan," Widow's voice broke in. "Mind telling us what you'll do with... the merman?"

She was right but as he flew down to carefully slide the blonde back in the water the merman suddenly anchored muscular arms around him.

"Go with you."

"You can talk?!"

Wide blue eyes blinked.

"Yes."

"Might as well bring him with," Bruce's voice was a bit raspy. It always was after de-Hulking.

Tony tightened his hold and flew carefully.

What else could he do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, are we keeping him?" Clint couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

Tony shrugged aiming for nonchalance but not quite managing it. His expressive eyes were glued to the merman currently swimming happily in his pool.

"He needs a name."

"What?"

"You know, one of those things everyone else is referred to by? A name."

The genius tapped a finger to his chin. Mind made up, he walked over to the edge of the pool, ignoring the jolt of _something_ he felt when the blonde immediately swam to him and raised himself waist up out of the water.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

Those damn blue eyes just stared at him.

"What's your name?" the blonde parroted back eventually.

"It's rude not to give your own name when asking for another's but considering I didn't do that to begin with, I'm Tony."

"Tony," the blonde repeated. The merman reached out and suddenly cupped the sides of his face, startling him. "Tony."

His heart thudded hard.

"Yeah. That's my name," Tony breathed out. "What's yours?"

He was all too conscious of the impossible blue eyes, the smoothness of those lips, the glow from the pale skin, the richness of his cornflower hair, the solid line of his jaw-

Fuck.

He was doomed.

The merman didn't even have legs for goodness' sake. How would they even-

No. Stop.

Don't go there.

Seriously.

"My name can't be pronounced out of water."

Tony lifted a brow. The blonde hadn't let go of his face.

"Yeah... that's my cue to leave," Clint called out from somewhere behind him.

Tony didn't respond to that.

"Wear a rubber Stark."

That one, he did respond to.

"Legolas!"

"If anyone can figure it out it's you and you know it!"

"I'm taking that as a compliment!"

Clint's laughter followed him out.

"How about a nickname then?"

"Nickname?" the merman questioned.

Tony reached up to place his hands over the merman's. Slowly he slid the hands off of his face.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Anything you want to be called."

The blonde lit up.

"You pick."

Tony Stark bit his lip.

He was not blushing damn it!

"Steve."

The merman's tail gave a happy splash.

"I'm Steve."

"Yeah," the genius reluctantly smiled. "It suits you."

The newly christened Steve pushed off from the edge and spread his arms out.

"Get in water Tony."

The brunette immediately froze.

Steve came back to the edge.

"Tony?" he asked with a frown.

Harried eyes studied the merman. He swallowed thickly.

"I'm good near water... not so good in it."

By the plunging of Steve's eyebrows the blonde obviously didn't understand.

Tony looked away. His hands itched to touch the arc reactor but he crossed them instead.

"Some bad people used water to hurt me once."

Steve looked despaired by that and Tony made sure to keep his eyes everywhere but on him.

"I come to you?"

The genius blinked.

"What?"

The blonde grinned. With a single push he was up and out of the water leaving Tony to gape at him.

Steve was standing tall and proud before him, entire muscular form dripping wet.

Legs.

He had legs.

"I come to you!" the blonde announced merrily.

Tony couldn't stop gaping.

"What the fuck!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark was losing his mind.

Thor had immediately taken to Steve, the two blondes bonding in the experience of liking to walk around naked. Something which Pepper Potts put an immediate stop to.

Someone up there both loved and hated him.

"Ow."

He brought a hand up to rub his temple where Clint had been poking him.

Natasha's delicate but fearsome brow rose.

"Damn Stark, are you that far gone over the fish-man? It took you quite awhile to realize I was poking you."

"I am not gone over anyone, thank you."

"I was poking at your _head_," Clint stressed and gave him another poke.

Tony tried to swat the purple-clad man away but he missed and only got laughed at for all his trouble. He should not be getting laughed at by a man who wore a lot of purple on his downtime as well, seriously.

"Fine, keep poking at the head that just finished making missile-guided arrows."

"Really? They're done?"

Tony smirked at the awe the archer hadn't been able to hide.

"Yes, too bad they'll sit around in my workshop. Unused and all."

Clint clearly had a battle with himself. Clearly he struggled not to rise to the ba-

"I want those."

"Is that so?"

"Ill be good. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Tony drawled, raising his pinky up with a grin.

Clint locked pinkies with him in surrender, ignoring Natasha's superior smirk.

"I hate you."

"Love you too pumpkin."

"Do you need me to collect this pumpkin for you Man of Iron?"

Tony turned around to face Thor and almost slipped out of the booth as Steve came out from behind his fellow, tall blonde.

"Holy Jarvis! Go put on a shirt!"

Steve blinked down at the white tank top he wore, muscular form straining the several sizes too small piece of clothing.

"I am," the blonde returned uncertainly.

"One that fits!" Tony spluttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "That's too distracting!"

"Speak for yourself Stark. I for one wholly appreciate the view."

Bruce stepped in then, taking a visible pause as his eyes slid the room.

"Should I be worried about Clint's appreciations?"

"Only if your the subject of them," Natasha informed him.

Bruce nodded and accepted the cup of coffee from her while exchanging smiles with Thor as the Norse God reached out above him to take hold of a box of Oreo PopTarts.

"You're fired, all of you," Tony grumbled.

"We are not a lit in flames Man of Iron," Thor sagely pointed out.

The tech genius groaned, body stiffening when a hand fell upon his shoulder.

It was Steve's.

"Do you wish I to leave?"

The raw sincerity could have made vile rise in his throat, or throw his hands up in thanks to whatever grand cosmic force brought this to him. Either or.

"Am I unpleasing to you?" Steve pushed, grip tightening.

Tony's eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Good God no. Stay all you like, up to you really. And you are not unpleasing, at all. You are, in fact, down-right gor-"

"Keep it in your pants Stark!" Clint pleaded.

The billionaire's eyes glimmered.

"Missile-guided-arrows."

Clint might as well have sucked down the essence of sour for what his face looked like then.

Tony burst out laughing which evidentially died a quick death when Steve leaned down onto him, large arms wrapping about him in a hold as the blonde merman pressed his face into the genius' neck.

"Tony," Steve breathed in before tipping his head to press a feather-light kiss against the jawline and around the edge of the vandyke shave.

"That's it," Clint dropped the apple he'd been working his way at. "I'm out, again."

The archer up and left the kitchen with a hurry to his steps. The others quickly followed out, all in varying stages of amusement at the situation.

Natasha, however, made sure to give him a parting glance as she told him, "not to make a mess in the kitchen."

Tony might have given her an indignant comment in return had Steve not suddenly pressed his barely-clothed body against his and kissed him full on the lips without so much as a warning.

Warm.

Steve was a whole lot warmer than any man of the ocean should have the right to be.

Still, the merman wasn't quite the kissing expert Tony was (that was not self-entitled, it was earned dammit!) though his eagerness and sheer sense of pleasure more than made up for it. Pliant mouths slid against each other until the separation left the resident genius in a dizzy tizz.

"Holy damn," Tony concluded, eyes slipping their focus to Steve's reddened lips and stiff pants.

"Tony," Steve smiled, brilliantly. "Like you."

"Like you too," Tony returned. "Like you a whole lot. In fact, let me keep showing you how much I like you."

Steve smiled, stupidly happy as he crushed himself to Tony, burrowing his face into Tony's chest only to pull back abruptly.

The genius froze.

Crap.

He pushed himself up, wondering about the determined glint in the blue eyes only to yelp as the merman slid his shirt up to expose his chest.

Tony swallowed the knot in his throat as Steve's brows furrowed.

"What is?"

Something in those unfathomable light eyes made him talk.

"Oh, that's an arc reactor. Self-sustaining energy that keeps shrapnel from entering my heart-"

He sucked in a breath through his teeth. Steve's fingers were brushing the edge of the reactor.

"I... you shouldn't-"

"Machine keeps you alive," the blonde concluded as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to it, **_a freaking kiss_**, causing Tony's heart to beat at an exponential pace. "Beautiful machine."

That... that was...

Too much.

It was way too much.

"I need to go and work and stuff," he stumbled out as he stood up, easing away from Steve's embrace.

"I come?"

Tony shook his head, willing the pout that Steve adopted out of his mind.

"No, I've got a lot of work to do. You just go find one of the others."

Tony is not exactly proud of that particular moment, of what he did then but looking back he would have done the same thing all over again.

He ran.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony stumbled into the kitchen again later that evening he didn't expect to find it empty save for Bruce.

That still didn't stop him from plastering his limbs around the scientist in octopus form.

"Bruuuuuuuucee."

The man chuckled.

"JARVIS let me know you were coming up. Coffee's ready for you."

Tony let out a happy whine as he made a beeline for the coffee machine.

"This is why you're my favorite."

Bruce lifted his eyebrows in amusement.

"And here I thought Steve was your new favorite."

Had he been anyone else he would have spluttered and spilled his coffee. But, he was Tony "Fucking" Stark so he ended up doing much worse.

Crash.

"Easy, easy there," Bruce thumped him on the back. "Did you really have to throw the mug across the room? It's as though you expected it to attack you."

"You made me choke on coffee!" Tony screeched. "_Hot_. Coffee."

Bruce gave him a hard rub on his upper back then retracted his hand to look at him.

"What are you going to do about him?"

"I... I don't know, yet. I'll think of something," Tony admitted. "Speaking of the hot blonde where is he?"

"Thor? Oh, he's in the living room."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. A hilarious, raging, green mon-"

"Steve is there as well. Drawing."

"Come again?"

Bruce shrugged. "He appears to have a knack for it. He's spent most of the day sketching in the living area. Taking requests and all."

"And they didn't invite me," Tony grumbled, pushing his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

As Bruce said there they were, and all the others were there too. Clint was whisperings what he could only assume wasn't sweet nothings to Natasha, unless new ways to cause bloodshed counted as sweet nothings. The point is, whatever it was the archer was saying didn't appear to irritate the deadly redhead. The TV was on but only watched mindlessly. Across the room from the duo assassins sat Steve, sketching away with Thor perched at his side whom watched Steve's process with awe.

Bright blue eyes looked right up at him as he made his way into the room. Steve seems to always notice him, funny how he could come to that realization after knowing the merman not even a day.

"Tony."

It was hard to shirk away such an honest and enthusiastic greeting. Much too difficult for him to do at least.

"Hey there Steve, heard you been drawing all day and didn't even bother to ask me to pose for you. I have a great profile and-"

He stopped when he noticed the somber look the merman had adopted.

"Why is he making that face? Guys? Steve? What's with the face? That's not a nice face."

"I didn't know where you were. I was told not to go and find you."

Tony's mouth dropped open a little.

"It's about time you showed up Stark," Clint interrupted. "He's been moping all day."

Steve's forlorn, little smile then was a testament to the truth behind Clint's words. They curled hot fingers in his gut.

"Right, well, you can bother me whenever you want," Tony licked his lips. "For anything at all."

"Hey! You don't let us-"

Clint let out a squawk when Natasha elbowed him swiftly.

"The Merman Steven was greatly bothered by your disappearance Son of Stark."

"I've told you Thor, It's Tony," the genius reminded. "Say it with me big fella, T-O-N-Y."

"Most of his renderings are of you, Tony."

The look Natasha leveled at him was not one he cared to decipher, thought his eyes did narrow towards the sketch pad.

"Let me see that," Tony demanded as he attempted to swipe it. He ended up barreling down onto Steve when the blonde kept a firm grip on the pad and yanked it to send Tony stumbling. Thor moved to give them space.

Steve's arms quickly encircled him.

"What is it with you and all the hugging?"

"He likes you Stark."

"Well, ain't that just some grand news but I am **NOT** huggable," Tony insisted.

"Tony," Steve called as he wrapped his arms tighter.

"Easy there, gorgeous. I'm breakable."

"Yeah," Clint drawled. "He's soft and squishy."

"No more arrows!" Tony declared attempting to free himself from Steve's hold in order to get up in Barton's face. He was beginning to figure that Steve's strength was inhuman. He'd only managed to flop around in the man's arms much to everyone else's delight.

Tony harrumphed and made the effort to face Steve and managed to settle himself quite comfortably across strong thighs.

The blonde was clothed this time, at least.

"Dammit Steve, let me go."

Steve locked his arms tighter.

"I don't want to," the merman pouted.

"Geez! Are you for real? And why not?"

Steve's next words set up a shit storm.

"You're my mate."

...

Bruce blinked as he entered the vicinity.

"Why is it I always step into a room at the most out of context moments?" the gamma radiation expert questioned aloud.

"You didn't this time Doctor Banner."

"Oh," Bruce adjusted his glasses. "That makes it all so much worse actually."

"Stark!" Clint yelled, pointing right at Tony. "What the hell man?!"

"I- that- it wasn't me!"

"Anthony Edward Stark," the lone female addressed. "Explain."

"Natasha, darling, I hate to be the one to tell you so but your creep factor just went up."

"I don't understand," Thor said. "I thought everyone knew of the affections of the Merman Steven and the Son of Stark had for one another."

"Dammit Thor, stick to Man of Iron if you must."

"Can we get back to how Stark has the poor merman believing they're practically marri-"

"Barton! Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Stark, you-"

"Steve," Bruce spoke, calm voice silencing the room at once. "How is it that you and Tony came to be mates?"

"Do you have to phrase it like that?"

Natasha's pointed look had Clint throwing his hands up in surrender.

The blonde merman gazed down at Tony who sat watching him from under dark lashes.

"I have decided," Steve acknowledged. "Tony I wish to be my mate."

The silence then really was deafening.

Even Tony didn't have anything to say to that.

"Does Tony have any say in this?" Bruce continued.

"I will convince him I am best for his mate," Steve spoke flicking his eyes to Bruce, determined. "I will not fail."

The merman turned back down to Tony and _nuzzled him_ causing Tony to yelp in surprise.

"I will," Steve repeated.

Clint groaned.

"Why is it when ever you two get near each other we always got to leave the room?" the archer questioned as he got up and made the now familiar trek out. Natasha followed of her own accord and Bruce indicated to Thor they should go as well.

"Guys-"

"Your problem Stark!" Clint shouted.

Thor, the last to go, clapped a hand down upon Steve's shoulder.

"I wish you a successful quest in conquering the Man of Iron's heart."

Tony whined.

"Tony?"

The genius looked up and cursed.

Fuck.

He'd forgotten about those damn baby blues.

"Tony," Steve took hold of his chin and locked eyes.

"Okay, really, let's hash this out shall we?" he took a breath. "For starters, how did I become your mate?"

"Not my mate," Steve relented. "I wish to have as my mate. I prove to be great mate for you. Only you."

"Not that you aren't great, because damn aren't you just the peak of human perfection personified, but why in the world would you want me? How did I become your choice of mate? You've spent more time with the others than you have with me."

"Unless," Tony rambled on, eyes bleeding curiosity. "Is this a sex thing? Are you trying to simply 'mate' with me?"

Blonde brows furrowed.

"Mate. Family. Only one forever."

"Okaaaay. Not just sex, got it."

Tony shivered.

"Like you Tony," Steve murmured as he ran his hands up and down the brunette's sides.

"Yeah, I, uh, think I got that."

Pale lips fastened to his throat.

"Want only you."

Tony should stop this. They clearly had to go over this 'mate' misunderstanding. But, he could admit he was a selfish bastard and damn if Steve wasn't quite as innocent as he's made him out to be.

The brunette bit back a gasp when the blonde dropped a hand to his (ahem) fleshy backside and the other smoothed out across his nape.

"Make you feel good."

"Oh, I bet I could make you feel better," Tony ground out before full on attacking those lips.

They were enjoying their little session for a bit before the blaring alarms registered.

"Fuck."

"Tony?"

"Stay here," Tony said as he disentangled himself. "I'll be back in a bit, JARVIS will look after you."

"Indeed Sir."

The genius turned away from the frowning blonde as he made his way down the hall.

"Avengers Assemble!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"You're an idiot. Next time I'll leave you to splatter across the pavement."

"Love ya too hunny."

"These pesky creatures try my patience."

"Godly patience has run out eh?"

"HULK SMASH!"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Little quiet there Widow," he spoke over the Comm. "Anything you want to add?"

He watched as she fired her Widow's bite crippling one of the bots to sure destruction.

Hands down, his upgrades were the best.

"They're your specialty IronMan. Shouldn't you be able to do something about them?"

"I would if I could be free long enough but these bastards are keeping me busy," IronMan brought attention to the barrage of bots flying behind him.

"Swell Stark."

"Shut up Hawkeye."

"Why don't you come over here and make me?"

"What is this, third grade?"

"I was raised in a circus, sue me."

"Like I want your money, or need it."

"Man of Iron, Eye of Hawk, Lady Widow, and The Hulk," Thor cut in. "I ask my fellow Avengers to concur to one location. I have readied the Heavens for a strike."

"Well, think I would have notice d that earlier," IronMan mused. "Alright team, let's move. Thor, it's going to have to be a massive strike otherwise you'll only juice them up."

"Can't have that," Clint added.

"Verily."

"I'm at Central Park and I've got Hulk with me," Widow reported.

"Good, Hawkeye?"

"Could use a lift."

IronMan cursed as he watched the purple-clad man jump off another building. He fired up his repulsors and caught the idiot.

"Aww, you do love me."

"I'll drop you. Not one more word."

Hawkeye grinned but said nothing as he busied himself with firing the last of his arrows.

"We're all here," IronMan supplied as he let Hawkeye touch down.

"Aye," Thor responded. Not that it was needed. The crackle in the sky was show enough that he meant business.

IronMan kept firing at the bots surrounding them as Thor let out a mighty yell.

"Down you vile creatures!"

Lightning strikes rang about, sizzling each bot in view, and quite a few that weren't.

"Way to go Thor, ye roasted 'em," Hawkeye grinned.

Thor smiled at them as he landed.

"Thank you my comrade."

"None are showing up as active on my HUD display," IronMan noted. "I'll go check out the surrounding area."

He flew off.

"North and East side are good," he reported a bit later. "Checking the South side now."

"Good," a hoarse voice broke in.

"Bruce! My best man, you've de-Hulked once more!"

"Always a pleasure with you Tony."

"That's right sugarbe-nnrrrgh!"

"Tony?"

"Stark!"

"Man of Iron, is thou well? Do you require assistance?"

"Stupid little- we've got one running about here and it's definitely juiced up."

"Can't handle one little guy yourself?"

"He's a persistent- what the!"

"Man of Iron, what ails ye?"

"Steve!"

Tony ignored the Comm line as he watched, perplexed, as the Merman jumped atop the bot and took it out with one hard punch.

"Well, damn," Hawkeye articulated as he and Natasha came running up. A de-Hulked Banner arrived being side-carried by Thor.

"Steve!" Tony called popping his faceplate open. "What are you doing here?"

Bruce blinked.

"Where did he get the suit?" the scientist posed the all important question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"His name is Agent," Tony supplied.

"Agent," Steve nodded.

"Agent Coulson," Natasha reprimanded.

"Coulson," Clint greeted.

"Son of Coul," Thor grinned.

Bruce only shook his head though Tony caught the smile the man was trying to hide.

"Why don't we get down to the nitty gritty then. Agent, why is Steve in a standard SHIELD suit? Not that he doesn't wear it well," Tony leered. Steve blushed. "Also, why was he there in the first place? JARVIS wouldn't have let him out unless there'd been an override."

"We've been monitoring the Merman."

"Steve!" Tony insisted. "His name is Steve."

"What do you mean you've been monitoring him?" Bruce asked with a frown.

"We've always known about Merpeople," Coulson explained. "But they keep to themselves." He nodded to the Merman. "Steve here is causing trouble not only for leaving the waters but for interacting with people as well."

Tony looked positively gleeful as he eyed Steve.

"So, you're a troublemaker."

Steve looked thoughtful. "Yes."

"What kind of trouble?" Bruce reiterated. "And how do you know?"

"We were approached by an ambassador," Coulson looked to Steve. "And the general."

The blonde Merman looked ashamed at that.

"They want Steve to return."

"And if he doesn't want to?" Tony asked.

"That's not up to us."

"Too bad," Tony drawled. "Steve goes when he wants to, no sooner or later."

"Stark."

"I won't return."

Coulson faced Steve.

"You can't shirk your duties."

"Duties?" Tony piped up.

"Steve is amongst their greatest warriors, if not the greatest. There is an expectation for him to marry yet he refuses to take on a mate."

"No issue there!" Clint laughed.

Coulson arched a brow.

"The Merman Steve has taken the Man of Iron for a mate," Thor explained.

Tony winced.

That may or may not have been cold fire springing up in Coulson's eyes.

"Tony will be my mate," Steve agreed.

"We're hashing things out in that area actually," Tony addressed as he gave Steve a pat on the arm. "Though I could do worse than tall, blonde, and handsome here. His good looks almost match my own-"

"Stark."

"-and he's one hell of a kisser."

"Stark, you will-"

Coulson's phone rang. He didn't look away from Tony as he picked up.

"Agent Coulson speaking. Yes. No. No. He won't return. Yes. Stark's involved," Coulson frowned. "Alright, send him up."

"Excuse me, _who_ is coming up?"

Coulson ignored Tony and looked directly at Steve.

"Someone has been sent to retrieve you."

Steve blinked.

"Who has-"

The elevator dinged open and out stepped a fearsome-looking man with shaggy, brown locks.

"Who is that?" Tony demanded.

"This," Coulson said. "Is one of Steve's fellow warriors, given permission to come here and take Steve back home."

Steve's blue eyes never wavered.

"Bucky," the Merman breathed.

Tony didn't understand why the situation appeared to take a grave turn but when Steve's hand had searched for his he unconsciously took it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Friend."

The blonde Merman tensed and tightened his grip on Tony's hand. Said billionaire contemplated whether he should be worried that the strength of the grip didn't stop increasing.

"So, mind telling me just who the hell you are?"

"One of Steve's fellow warriors," Coulson introduced giving Tony a pointed look.

"I know that," Tony hissed. "What I want to know is why he's got Steve's speechless?"

"Jealous Stark?" Clint positively grinned.

Tony snarled. "I'm going to build arrows that will hone in straight on your ass."

"...kinky."

"It's a promise!"

"Friend, you have to come back."

The Bucky character marched up to Steve. Tony would have moved to step in between them if that damn grip wasn't holding him in place.

"We need your help," the shaggy brunette implored.

Tony lifted a brow when Steve let go of his hand.

"You died," Steve whispered, wounded.

The resident genius' brows shot up. He gazed at Bucky who looked vastly guilty.

Oh.

Well, no wonder Steve was floored.

"I did not."

Tony rolled his eyes. What a fucking understatement.

Steve shook his head. "Why?"

Bucky regained his previous cool composure. "I had to. Was told to."

"Steve," Coulson interrupted. "You can discuss this later, for now your people need you."

"Let them hash it out," Tony insisted. "It's not everyday you find out someone's alive when you'd been lead to believe they're dead."

Had Coulson been any less than who he was he would have bristled at such a statement. Not one of the Avengers had forgotten how for months they'd thought Coulson had died in the events of the Chitauri Invasion.

"We warriors together," Steve's gaze hardened in a way that caused Tony to give a double-take. That was new. "Friends always. Brothers always."

For the first time since entering the room Bucky smiled. It transformed his whole face into something quite handsome.

"Punk you are."

"Jerk you are."

The two Mermen swapped small grins before Bucky broke out a heavy sigh.

"I got legs for you Warrior. Please come."

Steve looked at him sadly. "I cannot."

The blonde Merman gained an adoring smile as he wrapped an arm around a surprised Tony. "I have the one I wish to be my mate here."

Bucky appeared to notice the brunette genius for the first time then, and wasn't that insulting?

"We've yet to really get through it actually," he drawled lazily.

"A human?" Bucky shook his head. "They're weak."

"That so?" Clint spoke up from his perch upon a sofa chair. "Let's see if you still consider us weak when I lodge an arrow up your-"

"We're not what you'd call ...normal," Bruce explained. The adjective came out bitter though the scientist appeared to relax a bit when Thor came to his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

For all of veiled threats and explanations the brunette Merman didn't appear to really care.

"Ste-eve," Bucky tried, name obviously foreign on his tongue. "You will come."

The brunette Merman moved.

It all happened entirely too fast for Tony to follow. The arm Steve had around him moved to wrap around his front and push him back behind the blonde Merman. A sickening crack sounded and he looked over Steve's shoulder in time to catch Natasha and Bucky bounding away from one another.

"What just happened?" Tony questioned, eyes fastening to Natasha's limp arm and the glint of -metal?- on Bucky's hand where his glove came off. "Is his _hand_ made out of metal?"

"Nat?" Clint questioned, drawing heads to her.

"Broken," she replied in reference to her right arm, eyes not leaving Bucky who stared back with equal force. "The metal extends to the entirety of his arm. His torso is flesh and so is the rest of him."

"You should not have interfered," Bucky told Natasha, ripping off his sleeve to show off the metallic arm. "I am stronger."

Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"I've taken down bigger," she inferred. "With far more broken bones."

Bucky's gaze became speculative.

"You are formidable," he relented. He then ruined it by adding, "for a human."

"Oh, she's definitely going to ruin you now," Tony mentioned in a gleeful manner.

They ignored him.

"Well, that's rude-"

"I apologize Sir, I am being overwritten," JARVIS informed, causing many to stiffen at the unexpected interruption.

"By who?!"

The TV screen flickered away from some random show to bring up the image of Nick Fury.

"Now that is creepy," Clint commented.

"Avengers! I have an esteemed guest here who wishes to talk to his Mermen," the Director of SHIELD gave Tony a glare. "Stark, that means you keep your trap shut."

"I'm hurt cupcake."

"I mean it Stark. Same goes for you Barton."

"Hey! I didn't eve-"

"Shut it. General," Fury nodded and the camera view panned to a wizened, old man.

"Sir!" Bucky and Steve acknowledged, falling to attention.

"Warriors," the man returned setting them at ease. "We need you to return now."

"Ste-eve will not return," Bucky reported.

"Ste-eve?"

"The Warrior's_ human_ name," the brunette Merman grumbled.

"What's his real name then?" Tony interjected.

The brunette Merman crossed his arms. "The Warrior."

"You know," Tony glared, stepping out and around Steve. "I'm getting real tired of your shit."

"What Warrior Bucky says is truth," the General explained. "The Ste-eve is our greatest Warrior. He gains title of The Warrior. Only mate can now use his real name."

Tony looked right at the old Merman and gave him a wolfish grin.

"Well, fyi, Steve has chosen me for a mate."

This clearly surprised the General.

"A human?"

"What is it with Mermen not liking humans?" Clint complained.

"Steve likes humans," Bruce pointed out.

"Aye," Thor agreed, crossing his enormous arms. "The Merman Steve appears to be rather accepting for his species."

Natasha smiled and finally looked away from Bucky. "It's not only that Steve likes us, but that he _loves_ Tony."

"What happened to Stark claiming they're not mates?" Clint raised a brow in Tony's direction.

Tony shrugged.

Clint placed a hand on his hip and huffed. "You can't just all of a sudden decide you're okay with this."

"The hell I can't," Tony returned and slung an arm around Steve's waist for good measure. Steve, gladly, reciprocated. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to here? Genius. Billionaire. Philanthropist. The IronMan. I can do what I want."

Clint pouted.

"Oh my God," Tony whined. "Could you be more effeminate?"

"God?" Thor uncrossed his arms, looking confused. "This is too petty of a matter for the All-Father."

"Thor, just stand there and look pretty. And menacing," Tony snapped his fingers. "Prettily menacing."

"That's enough!" Fury exploded, appearing on the screen once more. "I've had enough of you chuckleheads and your stupid prattle."

The Director of SHIELD pointed at them with his ever-so-menacing finger.

"These Mermen's home is being attacked and they desperately need their top Warriors back in order to save it!"

Steve's face lost its color. "Attack?"

The General re-appeared.

"We must hurry to save our people."

Steve looked horrified. His eyes searched Bucky who only gave him one, sad nod. The blonde Merman closed his eyes momentarily with a pained expression. When he opened them again he turned to Tony and pulled the brunette genius in for a deep but swift kiss.

"I must go," Steve whispered, running a hand down Tony's cheek. He pressed another kiss, a sweet touch of lips this time. "I will return."

Tony was too dumbfounded to say anything. Steve and Bucky immediately took off, leaving at a rapid pace that left the brunette genius unable to comprehend he was leaving until he was already gone.

"What just- did he-"

"We aught to have kept him," Clint commented. "No one else causes Stark to flounder like that."

"I do NOT flounder," Tony hissed, turning to pin the archer with a glare.

"Riiiiight."

"So," Bruce brought a hand up to scratch his head. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean_ 'what do we do now?'_" Clint drawled, standing up on the armrest so he could move to sit cross-legged on the backrest of the couch.

Bruce aimed a small smile at Tony. "I know you're planning on going down there guns blazing."

Tony's lips stretched into a cheshire grin. "This is why you're my favorite. You know me so well, just like a Science Bro should."

Natasha arched a brow. "Science Bro?"

"It's a thing," Tony refuted with a flippant wave of his hand. "It's our thing. Only cool science people are allowed."

"I wish to know more of this," Thor demanded. "Asgardian science should be revered amongst these Brothers of Science."

"It's just Brucey-pie and I, Thor," Tony explained. "But, we do accept applications and we will consider your request most carefully."

Thor's lip jutted out in what could only be described as a manly pout. Oddly enough, it did not take away from his imposing figure.

"I do not like to partake in such menial tasks," the God of Thunder yielded. "But, I will endeavor to do so for the sake of sharing Asgardian Science."

"Knock yourself out Zeus," Tony said as he began to walk away. "JARVIS, prep the suits."

"Very well Sir."

"Where are you going Stark?" Coulson spoke up, suddenly reminding them he was still there.

"Just thought I'd take my babies for a spin," Tony returned. "Catch a few sights and all that. New York City is a city to view."

"Stark."

"Tony," Bruce called after him. "You're not going alone. We don't have any idea what's going on down there."

The genius looked back. "What's going on is that Steve left to go fight. He needs help."

"And you're going to help?" Clint argued.

"Obviously."

"Why? I thought you weren't the type to care."

Tony grew quiet and his eyes shifted. Natasha aimed a sharp look at Clint that the archer didn't catch.

"Maybe," Tony looked back at the purple-clad man. "Maybe I just want to be sure his fine ass doesn't go to waste. That'd be a real tragedy."

"He is your mate to be Man of Iron," Thor said. "We shall fight valiantly for him."

"We?" Clint asked. "Maybe no one has let you in on this Thor but us regular humans can't breathe underwater. And speaking of not drowning, how do you plan on fighting underwater?"

"When we were much young in age, Loki at times taught me simple tricks," Thor gained a pleasant smile as he reminisced. "The spell for breathing underwater is quite simple."

"Can it be used on the rest of us?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes."

She nodded. "Good."

"Wait a minute, are we really doing this?" Clint leapt off the sofa.

"Under no circumstance does SHIELD endorse the Avengers taking off to a civilization that prefers its isolation and has never directed any threat of any kind."

Fury's message was clear. It wasn't a no.

"Great!" Tony clapped his hands together. "That's settled then. Let's get going."

"Yeah, let's go save your _mate_."

_'He's not my mate,'_ was the retort on the tip of his tongue. But, if he said that Barton would only begin another slew of questions he was still having trouble answering himself. All he knew was he had to go help Steve. He _had_ to make sure Steve was okay.

Tony bit his lip. No point in delving any further. He didn't want to look into how Steve was suddenly so important when they hardly knew each other a day. He didn't want to understand why he so badly missed the blonde's touch. Why he would be content just to feel the warm hand in his own. To know Steve was right there by his side-

Yeah, no.

So not going there.

He looked to Romanoff. "Shouldn't you-?" He gestured to her arm.

Natasha raised a brow at him and that was response enough.

"How will we find them?" Bruce posed. "Unless, does SHIELD know where they are located?"

"We have an approximate location although-"

"Anyone who enters this part of the tower is scanned," Tony spoke over Coulson. "I already have a lock on Steve. We need to get moving."

"I feel violated," Clint interjected.

"I'm going down in a special suit. I've got another that will guide the rest of you."

"You've got 2 suits that can handle that type of water pressure?"

"Of course!"

"Man of Iron, the spell should be most prudent-"

"No need Thor!" Tony firmly walked off. "I'm good. No magic required."

The Avengers moved leaving Coulson behind who looked like he really wanted to hit something, or someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll admit this feels very strange and I'm used to feeling uncomfortable. Tony, should you be so far ahead of us?"

"No worries Brucey-bear. I bet I'll have this war-nonsense all wrapped up by the time the rest of you catch up."

"In your dreams, Stark."

"Believe me Katniss, my dreams run to a far more pleasurable variety."

There was a moment's pause and then, "eww."

Thor's laughter sounded loud and jovial.

"Man of Iron, you must regale us with those wondrous dreams of yours."

The pause here was much longer.

"Tell you what Thor, once we're back up I'll introduce you to a similar video component of them."

"Oh God."

Tony grinned. "You can watch too Bruce."

"Stark!"

"Something wrong Legolas?"

"Did you seriously just say you're going to show porn to Thor? As in the God of Thunder and whatnot Thor?"

Tony barked a laugh.

"Think through your answer carefully Tony."

He was about to answer Natasha when he came to a complete stop.

"Holy shit!"

"Man of Iron?"

"I just arrived to their city," Tony righted himself and blasted forward through the water. "There's some kind of freaky and ginormous octopus thing taking the place apart."

"A Giant Squid?" Bruce questioned.

"A Kraken!" Thor corrected.

"What he said," Tony responded.

Thor tightened his grip around his side-hug with Bruce as he put more force behind Mjolnor. The IronMan suit Widow and Hawkeye were tagging a ride from speeded up as well.

"A truly vile creature," The Norse God concurred.

"Try to keep yourself in line IronMan," Romanoff relayed. "We'll be there shortly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was chaos.

When IronMan arrived on scene he immediately fired upon the Kraken, diverting its attention to himself and away from the populace. He kept it up for the 15 minutes it took for the others to arrive and together they'd managed to drive the thing along the city's outskirts.

But, he hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of Steve in all the time they've been fighting. He tried not to panic over that.

"Just how the heck are we suppose to finish this thing off?" Clint grunted, as he fired another hear-seeking arrow at a giant tentacle. He's been timing his slower moving shots well enough to still hit their mark. "It's like it just can't die."

"Everything has a weakness," Romanoff amended.

"I apologize my friends," Thor said as he caught Mjolnor from when it ricochet'd back. "My hammer is mighty but I cannot call any strikes this far down in the water."

"Relax buddy," Tony called as he weaved out of the way of an oncoming tentacle. "We're doing just fine without your magic lightning. Electricity and water don't mix well."

"HULK SMASH!" the green-rage monster boomed as his fists slammed down onto the large noggin of the creature. It let out a piercing wail.

"See? Hulk agrees."

"Incoming!" Clint yelled.

"What? Where?!"

"Not enemies," Romanoff addressed.

"The Mermen Warriors have finally come to make their presence known."

IronMan whipped his head in the same direction as Thor. Inside the suit his breath caught.

A small band of Mermen Warriors were making their way towards them. Bronze-like armor covered their upper bodies like a second-skin. He could only guess it was a type of metal by the sheen it gave off. A centurion-type helmet covered their heads and they each carried a small shield and a spear.

Then there was Steve.

The blonde Merman shone. His armor was the only one that was different. His pleated form shone like a diamond though as Tony zoomed forward with his display he noticed the texture appeared to be like chain-mail. His helmet was more of a cowl. Most distinguishing of all he carried only a large, circular shield instead and no spear.

When JARVIS analyzed the shield he felt he would have done a double-take had he not already been staring. He could have sworn vibranium could only be found in Wakanda.

The other Mermen Warriors fell into a formation as they attacked the ferocious creature. Steve hung back.

"Tony!" the blonde called out, surprised.

"What?" Tony grinned inside the suit as he shot away, distinctly ignoring the "show-off" comment Hawkeye voiced through the Comm line. "Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now, did you?"

"Tony."

Dammit. Even underwater the blue eyes stood out.

"Hey, we got a giant squid monster to fight here."

That snapped Steve back. Tony licked his lips wondering how the blonde Merman went from adoring spazz to fierce Warrior leader. The blonde was oozing confidence. He could tell by the determined set of jaw.

Fuck, that was hot.

"Stark! Watch your ass!"

"Huh? Shit!"

He moved quickly to get out of the way but the tentacle still snagged his arm.

"Motherfu-argh!"

The world slammed adjacent as he was swung around. Just as he was going to repulsor the crap out of his hold the creature let him go with a sudden shrill. Steve had thrown his shield to cut right into the tentacle. As IronMan was let go the blonde Mer-Warrior pulled his shield out, cleanly severing the tentacle right off and with a thunderous smack of his tail he pushed the flailing limb away.

"Tony!" Steve called for him, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine! Totally fine!"

"It's always you," Hawkeye broke in dodging a swipe. "Isn't it Stark?"

"They love to hate me!"

"We need a plan," Widow interrupted their banter. "This thing is tougher than it looks."

Tony hissed. "Don't make it sound like you're pleased by that finding."

"I concur with the Lady Widow. We need a plan to vest this beast."

"I'm open to suggestions," Tony told them.

"HULK SMASH WATER-SPIDER!"

"Hulk," IronMan addressed. "Just because it has 8 limbs and beady eyes doesn't make it a spider."

"SMASH!"

"You know what, suit yourself. Call it what you like."

"I'm still not hearing a plan," Widow chastised.

"It looks like they're working on something," Hawkeye pointed out.

They watched as the Mer-Warriors paired up, each of them taking on 7 of the 8 remaining tentacles. Only Steve was free as he circled around the body of the creature.

Tony winced as he watched the monstrous mouth of beaks snap out at Steve.

"You guys provide support for the others, that includes you JARVIS. I've got Steve."

He flew off.

"Oh for the love of- ow! Nat!"

"You've got a job to do," she scolded the archer.

"I shall remember this day when I first fought alongside you JARVIS of the Intelligence," Thor said happily as he followed the spare suit.

"Noted Sir," JARVIS responded.

Each pair of Mermen reacted differently to each Avenger.

Thor and the Mark 40 were the most easily accepted. Their non-human status was the most likely contributing factor.

Hulk was given a wide berth as he set upon a rampage.

Hawkeye was looked on with trepidation as he cackled every time he landed an exploding hit (which for the expert marksman was every time).

Widow was met with narrowed eyes when she swam up next to Bucky.

"How are you humans breathing underwater?"

She didn't deign a look in his direction although she did respond. "How is it that you can gain legs?"

Bucky blinked though said nothing as he'd come to be surprised and intrigued by how well a team they made.

"Steve!"

The pleated Merman turned to look at him. "Tony! Help?"

"You got it! Any idea how to take this sucker down?"

"Kraken brain behind eyes. Strike eyes for death," Steve explained as he pointed with his shield.

"Sounds simple enough. Got it," IronMan said as he aimed and shot repulsor fire at one massive eye. The Kraken's eyelid slammed shut and moved. His shot missed the eye though it managed to burn the base of a tentacle.

"Okaaaay. Maybe not so simple," he turned to Steve. "Was it always this fast or is it getting faster? It seems like it's getting faster."

"Tony!"

That was all the warning he got before Steve tackled him out of harm's way.

"Pay attention Stark, you dumbass!"

"Love you too Green Arrow."

"Purple Arrow! I can accept Purple Arrow not green!"

"Tony? No hurt?"

Steve hung on to IronMan and he returned the gesture with a metal arm wrapped around an armored-waist. "Tony is just fine."

Steve raked his baby blues up and down IronMan's form before nodding his acceptance and moving to press a kiss to a metallic cheek.

"Distract," the blonde Merman said in a voice that demanded order.

"Distraction? Oh baby, I can do distraction. I can do it real well. In fact, I-"

"Just get on with it!" Hawkeye barged in.

"Jealousy is not your friend Katniss!"

"That's Purple Arrow to you!" Hawkeye returned.

IronMan laughed as he positioned himself. "JARVIS, got anything on Krakens for me?"

"As it is rather protective of its eyes I would suggest its mouth Sir."

"How did I ever survive without your obvious input?"

"That's a question for the ages Sir."

"Lets make this count then," IronMan placed both hands forward, palms up. "Get ready Steve, here's your distraction."

Repulsor fire charged up and shot out in a booming flash.

The Kraken let out a gargled roar when it was struck right in the mouth. As IronMan predicted the creature instinctively squinted against the flash giving Steve the leverage to drive the point home.

In a graceful and powerful sling of his arm the blonde Merman's shield ripped through one eye and clear through the other. The gruesome beast screeched for all its worth, trembling the waters. It jarred Tony's HUD display long enough that when he came back to he only just caught Steve's panicked expression before he was struck.

He didn't hear the shouts through the Comm line. The blaring alarms of a breach and systems failure muffled them.

"JARVIS!"

But, he already knew the answer. The tentacle that whacked him was causing water to pour into his armor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit!"

"IRONMAN!"

"Man of Iron!"

"Stark!"

"Anthony Edward Stark, report your status."

'Focus... focus!'

"Sir," JARVIS broke in neatly amid the haggared yells of his teammates. "The breach in the suit has been detained for the moment. We must act quickly before the water pressure becomes too much."

"How-" he croaked out. "How much time?"

"Approximately 31 minutes Sir."

"That's not enough. That's no where near enough! It took a little over an hour to get down here. I'd have to hold my breath for 37 minutes in order to make it back up. It's impossible."

The broken note his tone ended on may be why JARVIS said this next part softly.

"I'm calculating all other options available."

"The other suit?"

"Has sustained damage. It's filtration systems are offline. Only the Mark 41 was built to meet specific deep water specifications."

"Great," Tony spat out. "Just great."

"Stark! Are you alright?"

Hawkeye should not look so concerned over him. The archer had no right to look like such when he spent most of his time acting like an annoying ass.

"Lies Tony," Natasha sidled up, inspecting him. "JARVIS?"

"The suit has been breached. Sir cannot make it to the surface in time," the AI responded. "Another alternative must be sought out immediately."

Hawkeye cursed.

"It's always something with you isn't Stark?"

"My friends!" Thor arrived with a haggard-looking Banner tucked into his side. "Man of Iron are you not well?"

"Thor!" Hawkeye cried. "Quick! You have to perform the underwater spell for Stark."

The God of Thunder immediately put two and two together. "Man of Iron! Your suit has been compromised!"

"The sooner the better Thor," Natasha blatantly commented.

"I sincerely apologize my friends but I cannot do what I have asked. Not only will performing the spell negate the previous use but my magic has always been weak. I require a day to replenish its stores in order to perform another spell."

"Dammit!" Hawkeye rounded on the rest. "So, what do we do?!"

"Tony," Bruce called. "The other suit?"

"Will only yield the same result," IronMan answered absently.

"Fuck!"

Tony smiled although he knew they would not be able to see it through the faceplate. "I'd always known I'd go out by a liquid, although I always expected it'd be the kind found in a bottle."

Bruce grimaced. "Let's not jump to worst-case scenarios just yet."

"Tony?"

They all turned to Steve as the Merman approached, having watched them from afar in confusion.

The genius brunette felt his mouth go dry. Steve had removed his cowl, blonde tuffs of hair swaying in the water.

"Tony, hurt?"

Tony gave himself a shake inside the suit to focus. "Yeah, I've run into a bit of a snag here gorgeous."

"Steve," Bruce addressed. "Is there a place around here with access to air?"

"Air?" the blonde Merman swam closer and catch IronMan's arm. "Tony need air?"

"There's a hole in my suit. Yes, I need air."

Steve stared.

And stared.

His expression changed here and there but the genius couldn't decipher it.

The blonde Merman then leaned in and kissed his faceplate.

"Come," Steve ordered, taking the brunette by the hand and leading him away. Tony was sure he wouldn't have been able to say no to such intense blue eyes. Still, being who he is he couldn't help his need for knowledge.

"Where are we going?"

"To place with air."

"How far is is?"

"Not far. Very near."

"What is it? Some kind of room that vacuum's out water? What are we looking at here?"

Steve stopped answering. Instead, the Merman picked up the pace as they zoomed by colorful, ornate buildings.

Tony took in the sights. The small city was highly structured and the architecture had an ancient touch though he couldn't pin down the origin. He realized then that he knew next to nothing about Steve, Steve as a Merman, of his people or of his way of life.

The fact that he _wanted_ to know was all-telling. He was Tony **Fucking** Stark dammit! He wasn't supposed to give a shit about these kind of things.

Except, he did, at least where Steve was concerned.

However, his barrage on inquiries would have to wait. They'd arrived before what looked like an enormous shell. He wondered what to do next as Steve wasn't budging. The blonde Merman stood still before it, staring at it most reverently.

Tony poked him.

"Steve? Hey Steve? Is this the thing that's supposed to help me? Steve?"

The Merman turned to him, and moved to catch his hands.

"Tony," Steve indicated to the shell. "Air inside. No water."

"Perfect! How do we get this sucker open?"

"Tony," Steve stressed, moving his hands up and down the sides of the IronMan suit.

That did not make him blush! He was in the suit for goodness sake's!

"Tony, inside, we become mates."

...what?

"You mean it's like a Church or City Hall in there?"

Confusion edged the blue eyes.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Please explain."

"It is the way. Inside, we become mates."

"Okay then... is there anything else we can go or?"

Steve framed large hands around his faceplate. "Becoming mates is only way to save you."

"Sir, your heart-rate is increasing," JARVIS noted.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that all on my own thanks."

Tony reached up and placed metal hands on those lovely, broad shoulders. Such muscular shoul-

"Steve, it would really help if you explained in detail. Pretend I'm hopelessly uninformed here, because I am."

The blonde Merman leaned forward to press another kiss against the faceplate. "Tony, trust me? Be my mate?"

The brunette tried not to pay attention to the fact that the only reaction he had was to lick his lips. "I-"

Steve cupped IronMan's chin. "I Merman. I mate forever. Tony, you are human. Choose to leave, anytime."

"Anytime?"

Steve's eyes gained an edge but he nodded.

"That's not really fair to you though is it?"

"My choice," Steve insisted.

Tony cursed. "Steve, look, I know you want to settle down or whatever. It's expected of you. And I know I seem great but believe me, I'm not who you want."

"Tony-"

"You deserve better Steve, much better."

"You are better!"

The blonde Merman's outburst startled him quiet. Steve gripped him.

"Tony, I'm a Merman. When I touch you, touch your skin I can feel you. I can feel who you are." Steve frowned as Tony jerked back.

"What do you mean you can feel who I am?"

"Touch," Steve waved his hands. "When I touch your skin I can feel who you are." Steve made a motion to reach for him then stopped when he realized Tony backed further. "Tony, I know you. I can feel you were hurt, a lot."

"So, you're a mind-reader now? A telepath of a sort? You went inside my head and-"

"Tony," Steve stressed, moving to catch only his fingers. "I cannot read your mind. Never. Only feel you." The blonde Merman moved closer. "Feel your hurt and your goodness. Tony, you're beautiful."

"Fucking-" he sucked in a breath inside the suit. "You can't just say things like that!"

"But you are! You were hurt, and hurt, and hurt. But you stood up, always. You try to hide but I know Tony. I know," Steve laid a gentle hold on the faceplate. "I know how good you are really. I know you Tony. I won't let anymore hurt come to you, only love."

"I'm selfish," Tony whispered. "Too selfish. This is your last chance to back out. I mean it."

Steve lifted his chin. "I want you."

The blonde Merman moved to squeeze his hand and then maneuvered them into the giant shell.

"JARVIS, how long we got?"

"8 minutes Sir."

Tony took a deep breath. "Okay, you still have to explain Steve. How is it that we will get air in here? Does this place have the ability to-"

He cut himself off as the enormous shell closed down around them. The inside was bright. Tony could guess it was lighted but didn't care at the moment to discern how. He whipped his head about at the sound of a loud_ whirring_.

"What's going on?"

"Water is leaving," Steve answered.

Indeed it was. It rushed out through what he guessed was the tail area of the shell. By the time it was gone he'd only had minutes to spare. The place was more expansive than he'd believed. It was then he'd realized-

"This isn't natural," he poked at the cushioned material they laid on. "This, all of this is man-err- Merman made. I didn't realize you were a technologically-focused society, you seem far more artistic-"

"Tony, remove your armor."

"You first."

"Sir, oxygen levels are safe. The air in this shell will last for the majority of the day."

"Right. Right." And with that Tony gave the command to disengage the suit and took care as the pieces fell off. Soon he was standing clad only in his black under-suit amid his pieces of armor. "Alright, so now wha-"

He gasped. He'd been too busy removing his armor he hadn't realized Steve had legs once more. Steve was _naked_ once more.

When the blonde immediately plastered himself to it he went with it. Shamelessly went at each other in a hot mess of sucking and kissing. They continued in that vein, roaming every inch of each other's skin until they were ready for more. Tony forced himself not to blush as Steve peppered his face with loving kisses as the blonde lined himself up.

He'd almost wished he knew ahead of time what was to come.

A shudder gave way to bliss gave way to pants and delved right into obscenities. It was good, mind-blowing good.

In the after-glow he failed to notice the unnatural tingle of his entire body. It was only when he felt the curious sensation of having his lower body curled unnaturally around Steve that he began to realize something was off.

"Tony," Steve took his face in his hands and captured him in a passionate kiss. "Water will never hurt you again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue:

The thought of slapping Barton's face with the golden tinge of his fin was extraordinarily appealing. Unfortunately, the archer was out of his reach for that so instead he lifted his tail up above the water and slammed it back down.

"Dammit Stark!" Clint spluttered from the wave that drenched him. He should have known better than to get too close.

Tony positively grinned and splashed his tail again.

That's right.** His** tail.

He'd freaked out about it at first. He was far used to achieving the impossible but becoming a Merman was much even for him. Who could have predicted that becoming a Merman's mate would make him one as well?

Well, a semi-Merman that is. While he lacked their inherent strength and (freaky) touch-telepathy, he did gain the ability to form a tail and breathe underwater.

The process was rather pleasurable and he indulged in it far more often than he would have guessed he'd come to like. Steve joining in was a big factor to this. The tail was like the arc reactor, something he'd gained that saved his from death, albeit much easier to manage.

"So, that's your real name then? Kap-N-ame-Ika?"

"Yes," Steve smiled. "Better sounding under water."

"Huh," Bruce said. "Kind of sounds like... Captain America."

"Captain America," Tony repeated. "Sounds rather catchy actually. We should totally market that. From now on it could be your codename!"

"Steve has yet to be cleared to be an Avenger," Coulson put in.

"He's not even American!" Clint remarked.

Tony huffed and let himself be pulled into Steve's side as they lounged in the Jacuzzi. "We're married. He officially has American Citizenship."

"It was one of the most glorious ceremonies my friends!" Thor enchanted as he gestured with his arms. "Such a peculiar location both in and out of the sea."

Tony smiled lecherously, remembering Steve's particularly fine ass covered by the sleek suit.

"The Merman in the water, the humans on the land," Bucky remarked.

"Not all of us," Natasha reminded. Bucky smiled at her which she returned. They'd all learned better by now than to comment on their show of _'like'_ for each other.

"You'll need a good angle if we want to make Captain America work," Bruce continued.

"He's super-powered and a warrior. A soldier," Tony addressed. "A super soldier."

"Where does America play into it?" Clint pointed out.

"Steve loves his people. He also loves me, therefore he'll love my people ie. he'll love America and will fight for her and whatnot."

Clint grinned. "So, America is_ your_ people?"

"Shut up."

"Stark, I didn't know you were so sentimental."

"Those arrows guided to your ass are finished. Don't make me use them."

"Charming the two of you," Coulson cut in. "But, you're forgetting Stark, Steve is the official Ambassador between the Mer-people and us. He should focus on that duty."

"You're forgetting Bucky was assigned to be his assistant in such matters. I'm sure between the two of them they'll have things running smoothly."

Coulson merely shook his head.

As Tony went on to loudly boast about his ideas for the suit Steve should wear, Bruce took the moment to gaze at Steve.

The scientist sent him a shrug that said, _'this is what you married you realize.'_

The blonde Merman's smile was grand as he turned to tip Tony's head into a kiss.

The gesture was simple and the message clear.

Steve loved his mate.


End file.
